All I Want for Christmas is You
by sheisbethany
Summary: Calzona one shot. It's Christmas time and Arizona and Sofia prepare to spend the holidays with each other until an unexpected surprise shows up.


**This came to me when I was listening to 5h's version of 'All I Want for Christmas is You.' I've been itching to write this for a week now, but I was too busy. Enjoy!**

There was six more days until Christmas, and Arizona was just now putting up decorations around the house. She had been working non-stop at the hospital so she could take a much needed vacation. She was able to get a whole 10 days off and for her it felt great.

"Hey, Sof, Can you put on some music?" Arizona asked, placing the first ornament on their tree. It had been sitting untouched for two weeks now. Sofia had begged her mom to decorate the tree, but the blonde had been so busy with work.

"Yeah, hold on."

The 11 year old grabbed her iPod and scrolled through her various playlists. Landing on the one labeled '5H' with a heart eyes emoji next to it, she clicked on the second song, "All I Want For Christmas is You."

As soon as Arizona heard which song it was she let out the biggest groan she could muster.

"Seriously, Sofia! When are you going to stop with this song? I swear you've played it like 400 times in the past week.

"218 times to be exact. More than halfway there though," the chipper young girl said precisely.

The blonde mother just rolled her eyes and continued to put the decorations on the tree. After about 20 minutes the tree was almost done. Arizona came across the ornaments Sofia picked out the year before. They were silver initials. She held up the "C" and smiled. Albeit a sad one, it was there and Sofia couldn't help but get a little emotional too. Arizona thought to when her girlfriend first announced she was going to join the army.

Sergeant Calliope Torres was currently serving in the United States Army, and was stationed over in Afghanistan. She was due back in the states in five weeks, and Arizona and Sofia were growing wrestles. As time went by, it seemed to slow down as they approached Callie's arrival date. Arizona missed her girlfriend, and Sofia missed her mom.

Callie and Arizona had known each other since they were in 8th grade. They met at volleyball tryouts, and ever since, they dominated the court all the way through high school.

In their senior year of high school Callie became pregnant by her other best friend Mark. Mark Sloan was your all around average jock and somewhat of a player. He and Callie had a friends with benefits agreement, and it was working. Not once did feelings cloud their judgment so they kept at it. One month before graduation, they found out Callie was pregnant and things changed.

Despite living at home with her parents and younger sister, Callie didn't have any help there. Her parents never offered to babysit or attempt to interact with the child. That went on for three years until Callie decided to move out.

Though she had Mark and Arizona's support, and even Mark's parents', she wanted to do something more with her life other than being a part time working mom living partially off her trust fund.

Growing up she had always had a fascination with the army, so she enlisted. This, however, did not please anyone. It took time, but it was a hard adjustment. Callie and Arizona had just started dating five months prior to the brunette's big announcement, so the blonde was crushed.

Arizona had always known Callie was bisexual, but she didn't want to risk their friendship when they were in high school. She helped out with Sofia as much as she could while also attending school and the little girl loved her. When Sofia started talking, she called the blonde 'Ona' and it melted her heart every time. She had absolutely no idea what being a parent was like, but eventually it all worked out in the end.

One night Sofia had a bad dream and called Arizona 'mama' for the first time out of the blue, and the blonde could not believe what she was hearing. Next thing she knew, she broke down in tears. The then five year old didn't understand what was wrong so she climbed into the blondes' bed and hugged her as tight as her little arms could.

The little girl wanted to make Arizona feel better so she said, "Don't cry mama."

At that Arizona's tears started flowing heavy like a waterfall. She cried because she was happy and sad at the same time. It was a bittersweet moment because Callie wasn't there. She had just flown to Texas on assignment and then would be shipping out overseas for the first time. Arizona was a mess and Sofia's adorableness wasn't helping.

So, now, as Arizona stared at the initial ornaments on the tree, she was glad she made the decision to be a parent to Sofia eight years ago.

"Here, you wanna put your dad's initial up?" the blonde said, handing Sofia the letter M.

Sofia gave her own sad smile. "Yeah, sure."

Mark had died a little over a year ago. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into Mark's car. Mark took the brunt of the hit and passed away on the scene before the paramedics could get there. Callie climbed out of the passengers seat and wept for her best friend and child's father. Though she walked away miraculously with only a sprained wrist and minor cuts to the face, Callie felt like a part of her died in that crash. She wanted to get away and there was only one way she knew how.

Her impulsivity caused her to sign onto another tour and she deployed a month later. She had been gone ever since.

Sofia's playlist was on the second go round and Arizona walked around the house singing the Fifth Harmony song despite her earlier dislike of it. She started to actually take notice of the lyrics and couldn't help but want her Calliope there even more.

Sofia went to grab a snack and Arizona was upstairs getting ready to change into pajamas when she heard Sofia suddenly scream.

"Sof, what's wrong?" she asked, peering over the banister that overlooked the foyer area by the front door.

"Um, n-nothing. Just a spider scared me," Sofia quickly sputtered.

In front of her stood her mom who she hadn't seen in a year.

Arizona thought it was weird how there could be a spider during this time of the year seeing as it was a freezing 9 degrees out, but she figured she wouldn't question it as long as her daughter killed and disposed of it.

Callie stood dressed in her green army combat uniform with a glowing smile on her face and a finger held to her lips telling her daughter to keep quiet.

"Alright, well kill it. I'm going to take a shower then we can watch a movie.

A minute later the shower to the master bedroom started and that's when Sofia ran to Callie as fast as she could. Callie wrapped her daughter in the tightest hug possible.

"I missed you baby girl," the sergeant said, with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you more," the smaller brunette answered back.

"Trust me, that's not possible." Giving her daughter a once over Callie gushed, "Oh my goodness you have gotten so big. Those skype calls are just not the same as seeing you in person," she said, wiping her tears.

Smiling, Sofia said, "Mama is gonna drool over your tan." She laughed as the older brunette playfully rolled her eyes.

Callie took off her cap, pulled her perfect bun out and shook her thick hair out, and removed her boots and jacket.

"Whoa! Someone needs a trim," Sofia said, giggling and taking a piece of her mother's hair and twirling it around her finger.

"Yeah, tell me about it," her mom replied with a giggle of her own.

The two settled onto the couch with Callie having a protective arm draped around her daughter's slim shoulders.

Suddenly, Sofia sat up when a thought occurred to her. "How did you get in without either of us hearing you?"

"The garage. The music was so loud I could hear it walking up the driveway so I decided to sneak in. I originally was going to ring the bell."

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Sofia settled back into her mother's embrace and continued to talk and watch the show. A little while later Arizona was making her way down the stairs. She started talking and Callie stood up to greet her girlfriend.

"Hey, Sof. I was thinking of getting a pizza delivered. I don't really feel like cooking and-"

The blonde's words were cut off when she saw Callie standing in front of the roaring fireplace with her hands in her pockets.

Arizona brought both hands up to her mouth and let out a choked sob.

"Calliope," the blonde barely whispered.

Callie's face broke out into its second glowing smile of the night and she pulled her hands out of her pockets and held her arms open.

Just like Sofia, Arizona ran as fast as she could and jumped into Callie's arms. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and her legs around her waist and squeezed as tight as she could. Callie held her up without faltering in her step and held on tightly to her girlfriend.

As the two embraced, shed tears and exchanged 'I miss you's,' Sofia sat back on the couch with a smile on her face. Her two mothers were happy, and so was she.

Arizona peppered kisses over every inch of Callie's face she could find. When she finally landed her lips on the brunette's plump ones, she gave all she could in that kiss.

"Get a room," Sofia said, with a scrunched up nose.

"Watch it, little lady," Callie said. "You can always go to your room and give us some privacy." Callie had a smirk on her face. She was kidding, but sort of serious. She was over the moon at being able to come home earlier than expected and be able to spend the holiday with her family, but she also went without sex for almost 14 months.

Settling the blonde back on the ground gently, Callie started to let her girlfriend go, but she wouldn't let her.

"Wait," Arizona said, keeping her arms around the brunette's neck. "I need to feel you." She snuggled in deeper and pressed her lips to the tan neck.

Callie held her girlfriend back and brought their bodies flush together. Sofia watched for a few seconds and decided to give them privacy, so she headed up to her room. She knew her mama was struggling without Callie being there, and hoped that now that her mom was home things would get better.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was now a little past midnight and Callie and Arizona were cuddled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket with the lights of and television on. Sofia went to sleep a little while ago and the two adults sat up talking about anything they could think of while watching crap reality shows.

"Why didn't you come find me when you got here? I've missed you so much," Arizona said, looking up at Callie.

"I was going to, but Sofia and I got to talking about what's been going on around here and this cute boy named Kyle."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Callie chuckled and kissed Arizona on the nose. "Relax, babe. It's just a harmless crush."

"Well why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I don't know. You'll have to take that up with your daughter."

"Oh, so now she's just my daughter? I have to deal with the 'Omg, lol he's so cute' nonsense?" the blonde asked in a deadpan manor.

"Oh, come on, it's cute. You mean to tell me you weren't like that when you were around her age?"

"Nope." Arizona replied. "The only person I had a crush on was you. Okay, Cindy Crawford too, but she doesn't count."

"I was the only person you ever had a crush on? Wait, hold on, how did I not even know that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde said, "I never said anything because we were in middle school. I knew I liked to hang out with the guys, but I knew I didn't want to date them and boys were what the girls talked about in 8th grade. High school was a little better because that was when people explored who they were. When you came out to me I was so happy because I thought maybe I had a chance, so I told you I liked girls, but then I thought it would ruin our friendship if we dated and something went wrong." Taking a breath Arizona blushed because she knew she was rambling.

"Baby, breathe," Callie said, smiling. "I do wish you would have told me. I wouldn't have spent my time messing around with Mark when I wanted to get laid."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have our amazing daughter with us."

"That's true. I am glad that I have you both," the brunette said, then planted a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips.

Feeling adventurous, Arizona maneuvered so she went from lying on Callie's chest to straddling her lap. She started peppering kisses along her girlfriend's jaw and up to her lips. She ran her hands over the brunette's abs and up to her breasts and squeezed.

"I've missed you, and I love you, Calliope. And this tan you've got going on is sexy as hell."

"Mmm, I love you too." Callie kissed Arizona back with the same want, and it started to get heated.

"Wait a minute. Not that I don't love where this is going, but if we are about to have sex, I want to take my time with you, in our bed."

"Take me to bed then," the blonde demanded.

With that, Callie clicked of the T.V., and tossed the blanket over the couch. She lifted Arizona with so much ease it was flawless. Arizona loved when her girlfriend did that. It was the hottest thing ever. The blonde wrapped her legs around Callie's waist and Callie walked them up the stairs never faltering.

After kicking and locking the door shut, Callie set Arizona down on the bed and just stared at her. She was suddenly nervous, but was going to do what had just popped in her mind anyway.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona said. She noticed Callie's demeanor change, but she couldn't place the brunette's feelings.

"So, originally, I was going to plan this big huge surprise and it was gonna blow your mind. Like, I mean totally kick every other special surprises ass. But right now, looking at you being all beautifully sexy, I just, I'm gonna do it now." Blowing out a deep breath Callie started pacing the length of the room.

Arizona was confused, but she let Callie say what she needed to say.

"I love you, Arizona Eliza Robbins. Ever since I met you in the gym at volleyball tryouts that day, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life knowing you. Whether we were friends, or together as life partners, I knew that I wanted to be in your life."

Callie was just getting started and Arizona already had tears in her eyes.

"You have been there for me during so many hard and trying times, and I will forever thank you for that. We have been best friends for 17 years and I want to continue to be your best friend until we take our last breaths. You've been my girlfriend for 8 years, and I think it's about time we change that."

The fit sergeant walked over to the blonde that was perched on the edge of the bed with tears falling from her eyes. Arizona knew what was coming next, but when Callie got down on both knees and placed her hands on the blondes lap, Arizona was a goner.

"I don't have a ring because I wasn't planning on a heat of the moment proposal. I wanted to plan a special proposal," Callie said, chuckling. As quickly as her smile appeared, it fell when she got serious. "Arizona, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?"

The blonde grabbed Callie by the face and gave her several pecks on the lips.

"Of course I will marry you, Calliope. And trust me, this was a perfect proposal. It's special in it's own way."

Callie stood up and kissed Arizona while guiding her up the bed. She rested all of her weight on her fiancé to feel as close as possible to her.

"Make love to me, Dr. Robbins."

"Ma'am yes ma'am, Sergeant Torres."

They giggled together and Arizona flipped them so she could show her fiancé how much she loved and missed her.

 **All mistakes are mine. If you are reading Half of Me, I will be updating more frequently because the semester is over. Also I will start uploading Missing You Missing Me soon too.**


End file.
